SNoW
by valeriana runa
Summary: An ordinary girl with an unpredictable fate, meet a demon who lost all of his will and ego...beneath the pure white snow...They meet...and they'll spend they fate together...
1. Chapter 1

SNOW++

This is the story of an ordinary girl with an unpredictable fate meet a demon who lost of his will and ego… They meet…and they will face their fate…

:: ChApTeR 01::

It's white, it's clear, it's pure, but it's cold.

Nice to see it but no one realize there's a sorrow.

Beneath the pure white scene, stand a bloody demon hands.

But somehow he's ceying so sadly…stand outside…alone…

Now, The snow isn't pure white anymore,

It covered with the red of his blood.

I don't know why but somehow he seems so lonely…

He don't know which way he must go…

His ego has lost in the mist of snow…then…

With such a warm scarf, I go out and sit infront of him.

It's cold…very very cold… I know it…

Just by seeing him, I know he has lost everything precious…

My hands begin to shake…It's too cold out here…

But I can still move my hands and touch both of his hands…

Somehow I feel like I can feel all of his unspeakable pain and sadness…

He doesn't say anything…He looks so cold…Maybe he's going to be frozen away…

I took away my scarf from my neck and wear it to his neck…Then Isee tears have dropped down from his eyes, " I don't want to reach my goal if in order to accomplish it I must lost someone precious forever…"

To Be CoNtInUeD…++


	2. Chapter 2

SNOW++

"I don't want to reach my goal if in order to accomplish it, I must lose someone precious forever…"

::Chapter 02::

I see sadness and pain in his sorrow.

"You are bleeding…" I see towards his hands.

"This is not mine…It's Mary's…"

He looks pale and suddenly he collapse.

I call Joshua immediately to help me to pull him into our home.

"Who is he?" Joshua feel curious about him.

" I think…He's a demon…" I take some tree logs and throw them to the fire place.

"Then, why we help him? Don't you remember that our parents were killed by demons ?"

I stopped for a while when I hear what Joshua has said, then…slowly, I simply throw a smile to him, " I know Joshua…but, Do we need any reason in case of helping others ?"

He's kinda understand what I mean, then he's helping me in taking care of that demon.

I getting curious about him…and also curious about his words…Mary's blood??

I go outside and I wonder if I will find something related to his words beneath this white snow of winter days…I look around and I see something that make me really shock. I see a woman with full of blood on her body. The snow has changed its color, now it's red because of her blood… When I touch her hand, I realize she's dead already, but there's something really strange. The air around her is warm and her body also doesn't freeze out, her body is warm just like the temperature of a normal live person. I think…she must be Mary…The precious one that he has lost forever…Hem…Hey, What is it ? I see there's a piece of paper in the palm of her hand. I think it's a letter. I open the paper and read it…

To Be CoNtInUeD…++


	3. Chapter 3

SNOW ++

Chrono's pov

::chapter 03::

I feel there's someone touching my head gently and soft…

It's warm…I try to open my eyes slowly…

"Chrono…" I hear she is calling out my name…

"Mary??" I wondered, could she be Mary ?

"I'm not Mary…I'm Christopher Rosette. You can call me Rosette.

You were collapsed beneath those snow in front of my house, then I take you here…into my house."

I start to move all of my body and try to stand up.

" Don't move too much ! Your body aren't recovered perfectly…

By the way, I gonna cook something good for you !"

Suddenly I remember about Mary, "MARY !!" I shout, then Rosette turn her head and simply stare at me,

" Maybe it's not a good news for you, but she has passed away…I found there's a letter in her palm of hand. I don't mean to know about your privacy, sorry, but I have read the letter… Anyway, here it is…"

then she go to the kitchen to cook something…I think…

I open the letter…I know it, this is Mary's handwriting.

" Chrono… When you read this letter…I'm not longer in this world…

I knew that I am going to die in your hands in the very end…

I knew it's my fate…but, sometimes I really try to forget about it and spend a nice day with you…

But I realize we can't be together forever as we wish to…

So that…At least I really glad that I born in a world that connects me to you…

I really glad that I can know you in my life…

Even though before the days I meet you, I have known that I ama going to die in your hands, I still want to meet you, Chrono…

I only wish you never forget about me and never throw a tear of sadness and pain because of losing someone like me…thank you…sayonara, Chrono…

Sign,

Mary Magdalene "


	4. Chapter 4

++SNOW++

Rosette's pov

::ChaPter 04::

We eat our dinner together...I heared from Joshua that he has seen Mary's body and said sorry and thank you to her.  
He doesn't say anything when we eat...Even when I make some funny attitude, he doesn't show any smile in his face.  
So that, I decide to talk to him. I think Joshua reliaze it and today he is the one who wash all of the dishes.  
He go out side and sit under the pale moon light.  
I follow him from behind, and then I sit beside him.  
He doesn't want to see my face eventhough I am staring at him.  
He even show the face of pain and such sadness.

" Chrono...it's your name right? Can I call you like that "  
"Do as you wish..." He replied me with such a cold voice and he still doesn't want to see my face.

"Chrono...Maybe I'm not as well as Mary...In fact, I'm not Mary and I will never be like her.  
but I still want to say something that I think it's important.  
Chrono...smile and laugh when you happy, angry when you are in anger, and cry when you are in pain and sadness.  
smile when you are hiding such an unspeakable pain are really different from smilling when you are in bliss..."

He turn his head and his eyes reflect my reflection that illuminated by the moon,  
" Eventhough I'm a demon, I still have rights for happiness?"

I smile towards him, " Everybody has, Chrono.  
Everybody even everything that exist in this world has their rights and their own paths to reach their own bliss. Of course, including you and me. And now I have decided to help you to reach your happiness. Do you agree or not ?"

Now he's staring at me, " Then, how about your own bliss ?"

I giggle, " My bliss ? I will tell you the truth that no one known about it, even I haven't tell Joshua about it. Maybe I can't live in this world more than the age of 25 because of my uncureable sickness.Now, I'm 18. Yeah.  
Human race have such a limited age, isn't it?  
So that...At least I want to make other people find out their happiness.Yeah...it's my dream..."

He seem kinda shock, " Is there anything can healed your sickness ? Isn't there anything I can do for you ?"

I smile towards him, " If there is...I would be so glad...but unfortunately...there isn't.  
I have something to protect...At least when I am 25, Joshua is big enough to live by his own.  
And at that time...If I leave this world...I won't feel so worry about him.  
Chrono...Don't worry about me...From now on till my end, I am going to help you seek your happiness.."

Suddenly he embrace me, "I accept your words, but to claim both of our happiness, not just my own, I will never let you suffer more than now, Christopher Rosette..."

++To Be CoNtInUeD...++ 


	5. Chapter 5

::cHAPTER 05::

Rosette's pov

note: nee-san big sister

Suddenly I hear there's a plate drop down to the floor, I turn around and I see there's Joshua standing there. " nee-san...whay you never tell me about this thing ? But why you tell someone that you just met, you are telling a demon !  
What do you mean by " help you to reach your happiness" ?  
You want to help such a demon? I will never let you go with a demon like him."

I walk to where he is standing now...I touch his head gently and smile to him.  
" As you have heard, I have such a limited life, right? So that.  
I want to live in this world without any regrets...I want to seek his happiness out.  
It's my desire...wish you understand, Joshua...I promise you.  
we will be together...Chrono..you..and me..."

He keep in silent for a moment,then he touch both of my hands,  
" Fine. I understand, nee-san"  
now he is stealing a glance at Chrono, " But, I would never forgive you if you make her cry,  
I would never forgive you if you make her suffer, I would never forgive you if there's something bad happen to her because of you! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL!!!"

Joshua is shouting at Chrono, I bet Chrono is kinda shock. Then.  
Chrono answer him..." I will. I promise you. Maybe it's hard for you to believe in me, but someday...I will make you believe in my words, that from now on,  
I'm going to protect her, no matter what."

This is just the start line of our great journey.  
this is just the first pages of our life's story...

even I don't know what is going to happen next,  
Even I don't know what is going to be in the next pages...

But...I will never stop until the end of my life.  
I want to see my ending...

Chrono...JOshua...and me...

our endings...

++To Be CoNtInUeD...++ 


End file.
